Forever Friends or Forever Not
by Girl with Life Full of Anime
Summary: The winx moved to New York when they were just 5. When they come back...they see their childhood best friends, but they're not the same. They start spending more time together. The ex-girlfriends of the specialists want revenge...but not on the specialists...the winx. BxOC, SxOC, FxOC, MxOC, TxOC, LxOC. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! New story! Hope you enjoy this one. I'm writing/typing this story because I'm going to be finishing 'Specialists and Winx Dolls' in a couple of days. In this story they're all HUMAN! So no powers, no weapons, NO NOTHING! Just their life and anything else a human teenager would have. Also...this story...is a story I'm going to work on REALLY hard. NABU'S ALIVE IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Moving and Might Not Come Back

_11 Years Ago..._

_"You're not really moving...are you?" a blonde haired boy who seemed to be at the age of 6 asked. The girl he was talking to nodded sadly. She had tears forming in her sparkling cyan blue eyes._

_"Yea...and we might not come back.." she answered. The blonde boy hugged her; tears forming in his eyes as well. He was going to lose one of his best friends, and he was going to lose them soon. "But I want you to know...that I'll never forget you Sky. I promise." the girl added._

_"I'll never forget you too Bloom.." Sky stated. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pendant. It was in a heart shape and it had silver designs around it. "Here. I want you to have this..to make you keep the promise you just made." he informed as he put the pendant around Bloom's neck._

_"Thank you...I'll wear it every day Sky.." Bloom stated as she looked at the pendant. Sky hugged her one last time, and she hugged him back, but they didn't let go. In a distance, a blonde and brunette were saying their goodbyes._

_"Why are you leaving?" the brunette asked the blonde. The blonde whipped the tears that were forming in her beautiful brown eyes._

_"M-my mom needs me, and you know how my mommy and daddy aren't together anymore.." the blonde cried. The brunette nodded sadly and hung his head low. He felt the blonde's arms wrap around him. The boy also felt the tears from his blonde friend fall on his cheeks._

_"You will come back right Stella?" he asked her. Stella just shrugged and buried her face into the palms of her hands. The brunette boy lifted her head and smiled sadly at her. He took out a hot pink box with golden designs on it, and gave it to Stella._

_"What's this?" Stella asked as she opened the box. In it was a picture of her and her other 11 friends. It was a group picture of when they had first met._

_"It's for you...to remember me.." he answered._

_"Oh Brandon...it's really pretty...I'll keep it forever.." Stella informed. She gave Brandon a huge bear hug, which he sadly returned. He was going to miss her, and he is going to miss her a lot. A honey haired girl with bleach blonde bangs and midnight haired boy were talking near a couple of flowers._

_"I'm going to miss you Helia.." the honey browned haired girl said as tears went from her deep emerald green eyes to the rose she is holding. Helia looks up from his sketch pad and is he could tell he had been crying._

_"I'm going to miss you too Flora.." Helia said. He placed his sketch pad on the ground and showed Flora a charm bracelet. It had a swan and dove._

_"Who gave it to you?" Flora asked as she looked at the charm bracelet._

_"My mother...here. Keep it." he answered. Flora looked at him and smiled._

_"Really? You're letting me keep it? Why?" she asked. Helia grabbed her hand and placed the charm bracelet on her hands._

_"To remember me.." Helia simply answered as he hugged Flora. Flora nodded and hugged him back, while looking at the beautiful charm bracelet. They could hear shouting that came from a magenta haired boy._

_"YOU CAN'T LEAVE! I WON'T LET YOU!" he shouted. A navy haired girl was trying to calm him down._

_"Riven please...stop shouting." she begged. Riven nodded and calmed down._

_"But why do you have to move Musa!? Just because your friends are moving doesn't mean you have to move.." he stated. Musa sighed._

_"Yea...but my friends moms are going to be living with Stella's mommy because they're best friends, and my dad is getting a music job that's where they live." she answered. Riven just ran to his backpack and pulled out a plastic flute. He then gave it to Musa._

_"You got me a flute.." Musa said in awe. Riven nodded and walked away. Musa's face was filled with hurt. Pure hurt. "Riven?" she quietly asked._

_A girl with lavender hair that was just the length of her chin was sitting on the ground all alone. 'I don't want to move...' she thought._

_"Hey Tecna.." she heard her best friend greet. She turned around and saw him. A boy with ginger hair._

_"H-hi Timmy..." she said as she tried her best not to cry. A tear managed to stream down her pale skin, but Timmy whipped it off with his thumb._

_"Don't worry Tecna...we'll see each other someday.." he assured her. Tecna nodded and whipped the tears from her teal eyes. Timmy handed her a ring that has an emerald green gem on top of it. "Here...I got this for you." he informed. Tecna smiled as she looked at the ring. She slipped it onto her finger and gave Timmy a hug. He couldn't help but lug her back._

_"Hope you come back someday Layla.." Nabu hoped as he gave Layla a locket. Layla nodded in agreement as she tried to stop the tears from falling. She failed big time! "Don't cry Layla...pretty girls like you aren't suppose to cry.." he added as he whipped her tears._

_Layla was about to answer until they all got called. "GIRLS! It time to go! We've go to get on time if we want to get to New York!" the 12 kids heard Bloom's mother yell. The girls hugged the boys one last time before leaving, and getting into Miriam's car._

_"BYE BOYS!" she yelled. The boys just waved sadly as they watched the car drive away..._

* * *

_Present..._

The specialists quickly awoke from that dream- more like flashback. They were at school, and they had earned detention.

"Any of you dudes get the flashback- again?" Riven asked. The guys nodded. Riven looked at the security, and noticed that he was asleep. "C'mon guys..." he whispered. The specialists raised an eyebrow, but ignored it. They then followed Riven, and made it to the door.

Once he stepped out; he was immediately embraced in a hug. By who? His girlfriend.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS GETTING IN TROUBLE!?" yelled Mitzi. She ran to Brandon and hugged him...tightly. Brandon smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile.

"Look girls, we need to go. We have to study for that history test." Timmy informed. Amber sighed and stomped away with the other girls following her. The boys sighed and ran out of the school building before their girlfriends find out about the 'history test'.

The minute they got out they quickly ran into the forest, but what they didn't notice...was the red car that had driven away 11 years ago..

* * *

**OKAY! I'm done with the first chapter. It was more like a prologue. Hope you enjoyed it and plzz review. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Later! XD **

**-Blood Tears for Eternity (I changed my Pen-Name by the way.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey...my mother keeps taking my iPad, and my brothers and sister are annoying the hell out of me...so...it'll be difficult for me to update fast. But don't worry I'll still be updating as soon as possible. Now onto chapter 2 of 'Forever Friends or Forever Not'.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Heartbreak

"It's been so long since we've been here.." a girl with fiery red hair stated. The winx were back!

"Yea...I wonder if any people remember us.." Musa wondered out loud. Out of nowhere...the specialists girlfriends appeared. The winx raised an eyebrow.

"Awww...looks like we have new people here girls.." Diaspro informed. Her group of friends just chuckled. The girls got scared all of a sudden. Diaspro then noticed the necklace Bloom was wearing. The pendant Sky had given her 11 years ago. "What you got there...fire head?" she asked. Bloom pointed at herself.

"Who me?" Bloom asked. She wasn't sure if Diaspro was talking to her.

"Yes you!" Diaspro snapped.

"Oh...okay. First of all..my name is Bloom NOT fire head. Second of all...this is a gift someone gave me when I was 5." Bloom answered.

"Who gave it to you?" Diaspro asked rudely.

"A boy named Sky...wonder where he is.." the fiery haired girl wondered out loud. At this point, Diaspro got a tint of jealously in her. She got an idea. An idea that she was sure to break Bloom's heart.

"Oh...you mean my boyfriend. Blonde hair, ocean blue eyes...yea it must be him. He's a GREAT guy, but here's the bad part. He told me...that he regrets giving you that necklace. He even regrets meeting you. Sky has been VERY happy without you though.." Diaspro lied. Bloom had tears forming him her eyes.

"You-you're lying! Sky promised he would never forget me. He was my best friend...and maybe he still is!" Bloom argued. Diaspro simply shrugged.

"I wish I was...but I'm not." Diaspro said- more like snapped. Bloom fell to the ground and started crying into he hands. Flora knelt down and comfort her, while Stella started snapping at the bleach blonde.

"Who do you think you are!? Obviously some girl with LIFELESS hair, and no sense in fashion." Stella snapped. Diaspro was about to argue, but Mitzi beat her to it.

"Really? Where'd you get that...pink box?" she asked. Stella looked at her purse and noticed that it was peeking out a little. She took it out and showed it to Mitzi.

"This one? It's a gift I got from an old friend.." she answered. Mitzi looked over at Diaspro, who gestured her to break her heart. She smirked for one second, until she turned it into a pout.

"And who is this 'someone' you're talking about?" she asked. Stella raised an eyebrow.

"His name is Brandon..." Stella answered awkwardly. Mitzi put her hand over her chest as if someone had just died.

"I'm sorry..but Brandon doesn't care about you. At least- not anymore. He kept telling me about how crazy you are about shopping, and how much he disliked it." she lied. Stella looked at the hot pink box and gripped it tightly.

"STOP LYING! You're a DAMN LIER!" Stella stated as she threw the hot pink box into the lake that was near. She then ran away with Bloom following her. One by one...the winx were told these horrible lies. They ran away, but not after throwing the gifts they had received from the guys to a tree, bush or lake. They ran, and didn't look back. Diaspro and the girls stood their and laughed.

"Where'd you get the idea about breaking their hearts Diaspro?" Stephanie asked. Diaspro chuckled and was about to answer, until the guys ran into them.

"OWWW!" Riven hissed. He looked up and put a fake smile on his face. "Stephanie...hey babe..." he said sheepishly. Stephanie just stood up and stomped her foot on his. Amber got the idea of lying to the guys as well.

"Hey Timmy my wimmy...guess what!" Amber said as she hugged Timmy from behind.

"What Amber?" Timmy asked. Amber let go of him and jumped in front of him.

"We saw those girls from when you were 6!" she finished. The guys quickly got up form the ground and looked for them.

"Really? Where are they?" Helia asked. The girls sighed sadly...but they were playing as if it were something sad.

"They started telling us about how MUCH they despise you...we couldn't stop them, but they broke or threw some gifts away. The guys narrowed their eyes and looked at them in confusion.

"What do you mean they broke or threw the gifts we gave them?" Nabu asked.

"A girl with reddish brown hair threw some bracelet away. There was also these girls who either threw away a necklace, mirror box, charm bracelet, ring or flute. They then ran yelling out the words 'FINALLY! WE THREW THAT PIECE OF JUNK AWAY!'...which is very confusing since those gifts WE GORGEOUS!" Kiya said. The guys looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"How could they? I thought we were best friends..." Brandon said. The specialists agreed with what he said. Amber's head shot right up all of a sudden.

"There's no history test..." she informed. The guys started running where the winx had ran to.

'This outa be good.' the guys girlfriends thought.

_With the Winx:_

"I guess coming back was a bad idea girls..." Layla stated.

"We should go shopping to make us fee-" Stella started until she got cut off by the winx.

"NO!" they yelled. Stella crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine! Have it your way." the blonde girl said. The girls sighed and stopped in their tracks as they heard some people running. When they noticed who were the people running...they stared at them shocked and worried.

_Helia's P.O.V:_

Right in front...was 6 teenage girls. They stared at us with shocked eyes. Of course, Riven being Riven...he would start snapping.

"What the!? Who are you?" he asked. I couldn't help but notice that the girl with honey brown hair...looked like Flora. A girl with navy hair in high pigtails answered his question.

"We're the winx...Riven." she answered coldly. Then it hit us. They look exactly like them. Bloom having cyan eyes. Stella with her golden blonde hair. Flora and her kind eyes. Musa and her pigtails. Tecna and her pink hair. Layla with her curly hair. Riven didn't take it so well.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!? SHOULDN'T YOU BE IN NEW YORK!" he shouted at them. Musa got angry, and she said something that I could've sworn was a lie.

"BECAUSE WE CAME TO VISIT YOU! WE MISSED YOU GUYS! WE THOUGHT OF YOU EVERY SINGLE DAY, AND DREAMT ABOUT YOU TOO!" she answered.

"Quit lying Musa!" Brandon shouted. Stella decided to join this argument.

"US! LYING! NO! YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG HEROES!" she yelled. We gasped. She's never called Brandon by his last name.

"HOW DID WE GET IT WRONG SOLARIA!? YOU THINK YOU CAN COME BACK AND START SAYING 'Oh we missed you..' DO YOU!?" he yelled back.

"So now we're calling each other by our last names?" Nabu asked. Layla glared at him, and he glared back. I looked over at Flora and she was glaring at all of us guys. She caught my eye, and looked away. She's not the same Flora I knew before.

"HOW COULD YOU SKY! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER FORGET ABOUT ME!" I heard Bloom shout. Sky looked at her if she were crazy.

"I NEVER DID! WHY WOULD I FORGET ABOUT YOU!" Sky shouted at her. Fights were going to happen...and they were going to happen soon..

* * *

**DONE WITH CHAPTER 2! Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will still be Helia's P.O.V...but I will change it to another persons P.O.V. Plzzz review and tell me what you think. :) LATER!**

**-Blood Tears for Eternity**


	3. Chapter 3

**HeyHey! Chapter 3 of 'Forever Friends or Forever Not' is now part of the story! Enjoy people! F.Y.I it's still Helia's P.O.V! XD**

* * *

Chapter 3: Rudeness Begins

We're still arguing. As for me...I got slapped across the face by Flora. Before I could even reason with her, she ran away. "QUIT LYING MUSA!" I heard Riven yell. The guys were still telling the girls to stop lying, but the girls kept denying.

"I'M NOT LYING!" she yelled back. We all of a sudden heard someone punch something or someone. We turned around to see Stella on the ground with tears in her eyes while her hand was covering her cheek. We looked at Brandon...he just stood there. There was an awkward silence. The only thing we could hear...was Stella's small cries. Bloom decided to end this silence, but in a bad way.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T HIT A GIRL! ESPECIALLY ONE THAT HAS BEEN YOUR BEST FRIEND SINCE WE WERE 5 AND 6!" Bloom shouted at Brandon. Brandon turned around and ignored her.

Stella stood up with her hand still on her cheek. "I HATE YOU! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" she yelled as she ran in the direction Flora did a while ago. We're falling apart...but is time it could be forever.

_:End of P.O.V_

_With Flora:_

"We should've never come back..." she said to herself. She heard cries, causing her to get up quickly. She saw a flash of golden blonde hair. Flora looked at the person carefully and finally figured out it was Stella.

"Stella!" Flora shouted as she waved her hand in the air. Stella looked at her and covered her face. "Sweetie...are you okay?" Flora asked. She gently removed Stella's hand from her face. She gasped. "What happened?" she asked.

Stella didn't say anything. She just stood their and fell to the ground. She finally managed to say one word. "Brandon..." the blonde simply said. Flora knelt down and hugged her crying friend.

With the Winx:

They stopped arguing with the specialists after Brandon's sudden outburst. "Where could she be?" Layla asked herself. They were looking for Stella. Musa heard music all of a sudden.

"Hey girls...I hear something...music." Musa whispered. She started walking near a tree. The girls followed her. They saw Brandon.

* * *

_Body Language by Jesse McCartney: _

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear_

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear_

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear_

_'Cause what you want is right here_

_Oh she, oh she so international_

_The way, the way she get it on the floor_

_I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holler at you_

_I want to get to know you better_

_Parlez vous francais?_

_Konichiwa_

_Come and move in my way_

_Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe_

_That thing you got behind you is amazing_

_Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French_

_But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_The way she moves around_

_When she grinds to the beat_

_Breaking it down articulately_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body_

_That make me want to say hey...('ey!)_

_Hey...('ey!)_

_Hey...('ey!)_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_C'mon_

_Shorty, let me whisper in your ear_

_Tell you everything you wanna hear_

_You got my vote: Hottest Girl of the Year_

_Let's have a celebration, baby_

_Parlez vous francais?_

_Konichiwa_

_Come and move in my way_

_Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe_

_That thing you got behind you is amazing_

_Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French_

_But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_The way she moves around_

_When she grinds to the beat_

_Breaking it down articulately_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body_

_That make me want to say hey...('ey!)_

_Hey...('ey!)_

_Hey...('ey!)_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_C'mon_

_I'm lifting up my voice to say_

_You're the hottest girl in the world today_

_The way you shake_

_You got me losing my mind_

_You're banging like a speakerbox_

_Turn around; the party stops_

_Universal lady, let me take you away_

_Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French_

_But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense now_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's the way she moves around_

_When she grinds to the beat_

_Breaking it down articulately_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body_

_You make me want to say hey...('ey!)_

_Hey...('ey!)_

_Hey...('ey!)_

_It's her, her body, body, body language_

_C'mon_

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear_

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear_

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear_

_'Cause what you want is right here_

* * *

"Brandon sings?!" the girls all shouted/whispered. They quickly converted their mouths as Brandon turned around.

"Who's there?" Brandon asked.

"Lets go before he sees us." Tecna mouthed to the girls. The rest of the winx - minus Stella, Flora, and Tecna - nodded. They tippy-toed for awhile until they started running. Brandon simply shrugged and started walking in the direction the winx ran in.

"I...can't...believe...Brandon...sings..." Musa puffed out. They never heard Brandon song before.

_Flashback:_

_Six 3 year old girls were singing while six 4 year old boys listened. Comments and sing boy!" a girl with navy blue hair in pigtails said. The boys nodded and got up - every boy except a brunette._

_"C'mon Brandon...don't be shy." a blonde haired girl said._

_"Um...I'm not shy...it's just that I don't sing." Brandon informed._

_:End of Flashback_

"Yea...we...should...go...find...Flora...and...Stella.." Layla said as she tried to catch her breath. They nodded and started their search - again.

_The Next Day:_

"Okay. Make sure your mask doesn't fall okay Stell?" Musa said. They had forced Stella to wear a scarf made out of silk to hide her bruised cheek.

"Yes. I know. Wow...is this how annoying I am?" Stella asked. The other girls nodded sadly.

'Another day...another problem with the guys.' Bloom thought as they entered their school..

* * *

**Okay...I know this is short and mostly about Stella and Brandon, but the next chapter won't be. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one should come out next week. Bye!**

**-Blood Tears for Eternity **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay...so chapter 4 is right here! Hope you enjoy it because I've published 2 more stories, and I'll probably be paying more attention to those. So enjoy it because maybe I'll be updating next month.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Finding Out About The Plan

_With the Specialists:_

"Why did you punch Stella?" Sky asked Brandon. They're in Chemistry and the teacher was running late.

"I don't know...something took over me." he answered. Riven was right behind them, which meant he heard what they were saying.

"You mean your anger took over you?" Riven said. Brandon turned around and glared at him. Riven held his hands up in surrender. The brunette teenager then turned around and sighed.

"Dude...I think you should apologize." Sky said. Brandon looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"What!? Why?! They said they didn't care about us...why should we care about them?" Brandon snapped. Sky narrowed his eyes at him.

"HELLO?! We're talking about our girlfriends here! Did you already forget that they are LIERS?" Sky said.

Brandon's eye widen and he nodded. "Man...I've got some girl I've got to apologize to." he said.

They saw their girlfriends come in. What got them curious was when they sat at their desk and started whispering. They gestured Timmy, who was the nearest person near the girls, to listen on what they were talking about.

"Do you think my Brandy fell for it?" Mitzi asked. Timmy gasped as her friends nodded.

"He totally did. I mean—if he didn't he wouldn't have punched Stella on the face." Stefania answered.

"Yea...lying to them about those girls was the best thing we ever did." Diaspro said. Mitzi sighed and her face lit up all of a sudden.

"I'm going to con-gratulate..." Mitzi's eyes widen when she saw Timmy. Timmy shook his head and walked to his friends.

"TIMMY MY WIMMY! SHE'S JUST LYING! WE'RE PLAYING AROUND! TIMMY!" Amber shouted.

"No! We're done Amber! DONE!" Timmy informed as he started telling the guys what he had heard.

Riven was the first to stand up. "WHAT!? You lied to us! We're THROUGH!" he shouted. The rest of the specialists nodded.

**_DING DING DING_**

"Looks like the teacher decided to stay home today." Nabu said. His friends nodded in agreement.

"I guess we have some apologizing to do." Helia said. They sighed and as they turned the corner they saw the winx. The winx quickly turned around and started walking away, but the guys grabbed their wrist.

"Wait! We can explain!" Timmy said as he held on to Tecna. Tecna tried to yank her arm back but Timmy wouldn't budge.

"FINE! You have 5 minutes!" Tecna said as she stood their and crossed her arms over her chest. The other girls did the same. They either put their hands on their hips or crossed their arms. But instead they got kissed passionately by the specialists—well—every girl but Stella. She just stood their with her back facing Brandon. She felt strong, yet soft, arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you Stell..." Brandon whispered into her ear. He removed the silk scarf that was covering her mouth to reveal a bruised cheek. Hurt was written all over his face. He gently grabbed her face and kissed her.

Once Sky and Bloom broke apart she quickly hugged him. "I-I love you Bloom. Always have." Sky admitted. Bloom hugged him even tighter.

"I love you too Sky..." she said.

Timmy and Tecna stared into each others eyes. They didn't look away. Tecna hugged Timmy while he let her rest her head on his shoulder.

Riven turned sound and faced the corner after that kiss. Musa blushed and giggled. She ran to him and jumped on his back. "Oof!" he grunted but chuckled when Musa started playing with his magenta hair.

Flora just stayed in Helia's arms. She missed this. Whenever she was sad or hurt...he would always hug her, and she would feel save in his arms.

"I'm sorry Flora...can you forgive me?" Helia asked. He felt her nod.

Layla started punching Nabu softly. He grabbed her and spinned her around. The only thing he could hear were her soft giggles.

Stella and Brandon just stood their...in each others arms. They were breathing heavily. He stroked her golden hair while she played with his.

_With the Ex-Girlfriends:_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Diaspro screamed. The rest of the girls covered their ears.

"WHOA! Girl...you scream loud." Tina said. Diaspro looked at her and she immediately shut up.

"I'm not going to lose my man to that snob!" Diaspro said. Her shields raised an eyebrow.

"What are you saying Diaspro?" Sally asked.

"I'm saying that they'll have to watch out...because my bad side is after them..." she answered. Her friends smiled. They knew what she was planning, and they were going to join her. They were going to hurt the winx, but not the emotional way...the pysical way.

* * *

**DONE WITH CHAPTER 4! Hope you enjoy it. The next chapter should come out in a couple of days. SORRY IT'S SHORT! What will happen to the winx? What are the betas plans? Most importantly—will the specialists be able to keep the winx safe? Find out in chapter 5! BYE!**

**-Blood Tears for Eternity**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY! As everyone saw 'A Perfect Date.' I decided to make this chapter a little bit about them. DEDICATED TO ALL THOSE TxT FANS! Which includes me now! ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapter 5: New Enimies, Old Friends

"Wait! So we get the winx old friends to transfer to this school. Then we get them to hang out with them more...a that's when we pay them to hurt the girls?" Amber said. Diaspro sighed and nodded.

"YES! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Diaspro said. Amber looked down embarrassed. Mitzi's phone stared ringing.

"Hello?" she asked while looking at her nails.

"_Hey...Mitzi right? It's Joseph_." the girls heard from the other end. Mitzi quickly sat up right and cleared her throat.

"Yes?" she asked.

"_We're on our way. A couple more hours_." the girls heard everything. They then had a smirk formed on their face.

* * *

_With the Winx:_

"Aww...oh Helia." Flora giggled. The winx raised an eyebrow.

"Whatcha doing Flo?" Stella asked.

Flora smiled and copied down what the text she received said. "Helia sent me a little love poem. " she answered.

"Can you read it out loud?" Tecna asked. Flora nodded and grabbed the paper.

"_I wrote your name in the sky, but the wind blew it away. I wrote your name in the sand, but the waves washed it away. I wrote your name in my heart, and forever it will stay._" she read as she blushed a rosy pink. The girls smiled and put their hands over their hearts.

"Aw...that's so cute!" Bloom informed. Flora hugged the letter and gently bit her bottom lip.

"I don't know what I would do without him." she whispered. The winx smiled before going back to what they were doing.

"Okay! So we put a green flower here...place bangs here...and TADA! Done!" Stella said as she stepped back and looked at Tecna. Tecna was wearing a lime green dress with purple ruffles at the bottom, purple heels with green straps, and two bracelets. Tecna nodded nervously and looked at herself in the mirror. She managed to smiled.

* * *

_With the Guys:_

"Timmy!" Sky yelled. Timmy gulped and played with his fingers.

"Y-yea?" he asked. He was wearing a mint green long sleeved shirt with his sleeves rolled up, pale purple jeans, and he had his collar half good half bad while wearing an aquamarine tie.

"You look great! Stop worrying and get ready for your date with Tecna!" Brandon said.

"WRONG! You'd look great! I look like I got ran over!" Timmy disagreed. Brandon glared making Timmy sit up and nod. "Never mind! I'm SO ready for this date."

"Much better." Brandon said. Timmy started playing with his fingers once again. Sweat strated forming on his forehead.

'Please oh PLEASE don't make me idiot like with Tecna, Jesus!' Timmy thought.

_6:37 P.M:_

Timmy knocked on the girls door. He quickly cleaned his glasses and fixed his hair. Just when he was about to knock again Flora opened the door.

"TECNA!" she yelled. Tecna came to the door with her hands behind her back.

"H-hi Timmy." she greeted.

Timmy took a while to find his voice. "Tecna! Hi! How was your day?" he asked, "You look beautiful."

"It was great. And thank you. I had some help from Stella.." Tecna said. Timmy smiled a cheekily smile. He suddenly remembered about the flowers the guys told him to give to Tecna.

"These are for you." he said as he showed Tecna the aquamarine flowers. He blushed a hot pink. Tecna took the flowers and smelled them.

"Thanks! They smell wonderful." she said as she held them bride like. Thye then remembered Flora was still there.

"You should get going sweetie." she said. The two teenagers nodded. As soon as they got out they started walking down the sidewalk in an awkward silence. 'I hope this turns out great.' they both thought.

_With the Specialists:_

"Why don't we visit the girls? It's unfair that Timmy gets to see Tecna. So why not?" Nabu suggested. The rest nodded and went to their rooms to get ready.

_With Tecna and Timmy:_

Tecna and Timmy had just arrived to the restaurant they were forced to go by the winx and specialists.

"So...hehe...how was your day?" Timmy asked.

"Didn't you ask me that when you picked me up?" Tecna asked. Timmy face-palmed himself as he realized she was right.

"My bad. How was life in New York?" he said.

"It was..okay..I guess. We didn't do anything really. Just chores, school, homework, chores..." Tecna said as she repeated chores.

"Nice! You know...I rea-really missed you Tec." Timmy said as he tried to hide his blushing cheeks. They then saw their waiter coming.

"Would you love birds like to order now?" he asked. Tecna looked at the menu one more time before answering.

"I'd like spaghetti." she said. Timmy was to deep in thought to even look at the menu.

"The first thing on it please." he said. Tecna giggled.

"Okay. Your orders will be ready in 10 minutes." the waiter informed before leaving the table and checking his note pad.

"One spaghetti and one chili soup. Extra chili!" he said as he checked them off.

_With the Girls:_

"I'm. So. Bored." Layla said. The other girls sighed in agreement. They then heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Flora shouted as she slowly ran to the door. "HELIA!"

"Flora my flower! How are you?" he asked her.

"I've been wonderful!" she answered.

"BRANDON!" Stella yelled as she ran to the brunette.

"SUNSHINE!" he yelled as he opened his arms. Stella hugged him causing them to fall.

Riven and Musa simply stood there. "So...how you been Riv?" Musa asked.

"I've been good. Working out in the gym that's for sure!" he replied as he showed off his muscles. Musa giggled.

"Hi Sky!" Bloom said as she lightly pinched Sky's cheeks.

"Hey Bloom...please don't turn into my grandmother...please." he said. Bloom chuckled and nodded as she quit pinching his cheeks. They were bright red.

"So Layla...how are you?" Nabu asked.

"I've been great!" Layla answered as she kissed Nabu's cheek.

"So..why are you guys here?" Musa asked.

"What? Can't we visit our girlfriends?" Riven asked offended.

"No." Stella answered.

"What?! Why not?" Brandon asked as he and Stella stood up.

"Kidding! Gosh! Don't be too serious!" Stella said. Her cheek was still bruised but it was slowly fading away.

"Anyway—back to the question. What are you guys doing here?" Bloom asked.

"We wanted to take you girls out. Like a group date." Sky answered.

"Oh! In that case...lets go!" Layla said as she and Nabu exited the girls house. The rest of the girls smiled and followed Layla and Nabu. Though they didn't know they were being watched by some really close friends.

_Back with Tecna and Timmy:_

"I'm gonna go to the restroom. Be right back." Tecna said as she stood up and left.

"Okay..." Timmy said.

_2 Minutes Later:_

"Timmy...I've got to say something." Tecna started as she placed her hand on top of 'Timmy's.'

"I'm sorry but you're at the-" they started saying.

"No. Let me finish Timmy. I just want to say that you're the bestest friend I've ever had. You understand me more than anyone has." she finished.

"Wow. That's the most nicest thing someone has ever said to me, but you're at the wrong table." the guy said. He had Timmy's hair, but he didn't wear glasses. He was also a little chubby.

"*gasp* Sorry!" Tecna said as she went to the right table. "I just made a huge mistake!"

"Don't worry. Everybody makes mistakes." Timmy said. The waiter than came with their orders.

"Your order is ready." the waiter said as he placed Tecna and Timmy's plates in front of the two.

The waiter was about to leave, until he heard Timmy say something. "Thank you." Timmy thanked as he took a sip of the soup, "mmmmm—h-hot soup!" Tecna then raised an eyebrow.

"How do you like our chili soup sir?" the waiter asked as he placed two lemonades on the table.

"Chili?! It's h-ho-hot!" Timmy answered really shocked. The waiter smiled before leaving. "Water! I need water!" Tecna the started handing him 2-3 glasses of water. "More!" Timmy said urgently. Tecna shuttered until she grabbed the vase and threw the water that was inside at Timmy. He spat some water out.

"Hahahahaha." Tecna laughed softly causing Timmy to smile and chuckle.

_Back with the Winx and Specialists:_

"Um...we really missed you girls." Nabu said. The winx stopped and looked at him.

"We missed you too." Layla said. Riven looked around and noticed a park. It was empty. No picnics, no games, and no play areas. "Lets go to that park." he suggested as he grabbed Musa's hand and started running to the park.

"Fine." the rest said as they started running too. They reached the park in a short amount of time. It was beautiful. The trees slightly danced due to the small wind, while the full moon shined through it's leaves and branches.

"Wow...it's so peaceful and beautiful here." Stella said as she touched the blossoms on the trees.

"You got that right." Bloom agreed as she let herself fall on the soft grass.

"Bloom? Stella? Is that you?" they heard someone say. Six guys slowly came out from behind the trees.

"Altair?" Stella asked. A dirty fringy helmet blonde haired guy with dark brown eyes smiled.

"Hey Stell!" he said. Stella hugged him causing Brandon's eye to twitch.

"Blaise!" Bloom yelled as she stood up and hugged a guy with red hair in spikes.

"Bloom." Blaise said as he messed up her hair, but them embraced her. Sky glared at Blaise.

A guy with jet black hair smiled at Musa, causing Riven to raise an eyebrow. "Hey Muse." he said with a wave.

"Hi Max." Musa said as she blushed lightly.

"James!" Flora softly yelled as she hugged a guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"FLORA!" James yelled as he hugged Flora tightly. Helia frowned.

A guys with violet hair looked at Layla and grinned a cheekily grin. "Sup Lay."

"Hey Lysander." Layla blushed causing Nabu to pull his braids in anger. A guy with dark magenta hair looked around.

"Where's Tecna?" he asked. The specialists shook their heads while the girls looked at him.

"She's on a date with Timmy, Talon." Musa answered.

"Oh. Okay." he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Guys...meet our friends from New York; Blaise, Altair, Max, James, Lysander and Talon. Dudes...meet our boyfriends; Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia and Nabu." Musa introduced them. As soon as the girls turned around and started running around the park...the guys tarted glaring at each other.

"Since when are you dating Bloom, Sky?" Blaise asked as he continued glaring.

"Since she came back." Sky snapped.

Brandon and Altair slowly circled each other; as if they were about to fight. "Stay away from Stella." Altair said in a deathly way.

"Says who? I'm her boyfriend, and clearly...I won't be leaving her side for a LONG time." Brandon said.

"What do you want with Musa?!" Riven asked as he pinned Max to the wall.

"I want nothing! The only thing I want is YOU not hurting HER!" Max answered. Riven then tried punching him but Max quickly moved. He charged towards him, but quickly stopped when he realized if he fought with Riven...Musa would hate him. He held his hands up in surrender, but he quickly flipped Riven the finger.

"So...you and Flora dating?" James asked in a rude half kind way. Helia nodded slowly.

"Why you ask?"

"Just asking."

"Since when do you know Layla?" Nabu asked.

"I've known her ever since she moved to New York." Lysander answered.

Talon just kept thinking negative things about Timmy. 'Who the hell is this 'Timmy?' And what does Tecna see in him?' he thought. Just by saying his name got him angry. So far...the guys won't like each other. They'll act like they do in front of the winx, but when alone...they will most likely fight...

* * *

**DONE! So the specialists and new guys hate each others guts now! Will the winx find out about the hatred between them? Or will they think they got along so well? I'll update as soon as I can, since the CST is coming up and I don't want to fail! Plzz leave a review by the way! BYE! XD**

**-Blood Tears for Eternity**

**P.S: I experienced the pain Timmy felt when he sipped that soup. NOT A GREAT FEELING PEOPLE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! Updating! XD So...last time the guys met the others guys...but now...it's different..ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Secrets and Blackmails

"JOSEPH!" Lysander yelled as the guys entered the apartment. A guy with shaggy blue hair in spikes came down the stairs fast. He looked about 19-20 years old.

"What did you find out about the girls?!" he asked. The guys rolled their eyes.

"By 'what' you must mean—THAT WE FOUND OUT THEY HAD BOYFRIENDS!" Altair answered while holding his fists up in front of Joseph. Joesph grabbed his hand and flipped him over. "Oww."

"Now...you boys need to get those girls back! Remember...we're doing this for the money!" Joseph reminded. The guys sighed and nodded.

_With the Winx and Specialists:_

"So...how did it go with you and the other guys?" Bloom asked. The guys shrugged.

"Fine I guess." Sky answered simply. His mustard blonde hair flowing in the wind as he kept a bored-like face on. Bloom smirked and hopped onto his back. "AGH!"

"Piggyback ride!" she shouted, "Your reward will be a kiss.." she cooed silently. Sky then walked with Bloom giggling on his back.

"Ouch!" Stella yelled as she kneeled down. Brandon raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I broke my heel! This cost a bunch! Can you give me a piggyback ride too?" she answered while doing a puppy face. Brandon couldn't resist so he nodded and Stella quickly hopped onto his back. "YAY!"

Flora stopped and looked at some flowers. She smiled and touched one of the flowers' petals. Helia looked at her and smiled. When she wasn't looking he gently picked one and decided to give it to her when they reached the girls' house.

"Wow! I sure did miss Gardenia!" Layla said. Nabu smiled and remembered the day he had met her.

_Flashback:_

_"Girls can play sports too ya know!" a girl shouted. Nabu turned around while holding a soccer ball. He had turned five a couple weeks ago. _

_"Uh...news flash Miss Sporty—you're only four!" a guy stated. The girl broke down and started crying on her knees. Nabu frowned and walked up to them._

_"HEY! Sports are for everyone! Not only us boys! Now leave her alone!" he shouted. The rest of the boys rolled their eyes and walked away. Nabu sighed and turned to the girl, "I'm Nabu Waters. What's your name?"_

_"Aisha Andros. But you can call me Layla." Layla answered as she smiled at Nabu. __He smiled back._

_:End of Flashback_

'Thosewere good old days.' he thought. He looked over at Riven who was now somewhat mad.

"I won fair and square Riven! I know more about you then you know about me!" Musa chuckled. Riven rolled his eyes and continued walking.

_With Tecna and Timmy:_

"I had fun today Timmy." Tecna said, "I hope we can do this again."

Timmy smiled, "Yea...so do I. So..."

"So..."

There was a moment of silence. But it was more of a comfortable silence then an awkward one. Their minds then went to the day they met.

_Flashback:_

_"Nerd!" a boy shouted at another boy, who's back was facing them. The boy was silently crying. Tecna noticed and tried to go comfort him, but she knew the boy who was bullying him. He also bullied her. She stood there as the boy continued calling the orange haired boy names._

_"You should just go home and never come back!" And with that said Tecna boiled with anger._

_"Why should he!? He hasn't done anything bad to you, so why are you saying this things to him!" Tecna shouted as she clenched her pale fists. _

_"Oh! Look who's talkin'! Why don't you go and mind your own business pink head!" Tecna smiled and waved a small teddy bear on a chain in front of him. "You wouldn't!"_

_"Try me. One more mean word you say to him or me...your secret is out." The boy shook his head._

_"FINE! But never speak of this!" he then ran away while holding the small teddy bear in his hand. _

_"My name is Tecna Zenith. I am four years old." Tecna said to the boy._

_"I-I'm Timothy Digits. But I like Timmy better." the boy said. Tecna laughed softly and Timmy soon joined._

_:End of Flashback_

"Hey Tec..." Timmy started. Tecna looked over at him and smiled.

"Yes Timmy?" she asked.

Timmy looked at her and held her pale hand in his golden one, "You know what people say...'_If you love someone...let them go. If they come back they're yours. If not...then it was never meant to be..._'" Timmy finished. Tecna nodded. He stayed quiet and let Tecna realize why he had said that. After a couple of minutes she blushed. He had liked her since they were four and five years, yet...he never told her how he felt when she was leaving.

"I think we should get going Timmy." Tecna informed still blushing. Timmy nodded and they held hands. The moonlight shone above them making Timmy and Tecna's first date perfect.

_With the Guys Ex-Girlsfriends:_

"DAMN IT! The guys didn't even get a chance to talk to the winx!" Stephanie said. The rest of her friends nodded.

"I say we turn things up a notch!" Amber said. The girls raised an eyebrow signaling Amber to continue. As Amber explained her plan to them they smiled evilly.

Diaspro cleared her throat and said, "Tomorrow the plan shall start. Be ready!" And with that said she walked away.

_Back with the Guys from New York:_

"Okay. Fine. Tomorrow right? Alright. We'll be ready." Blase said. He sighed and looked at his friends. "Guys. We've got to distract the winx tomorrow without their boyfriends knowing. SO NO PLAYING AROUND!"

"Yes mother." Altair said. Blase sent daggers at him. An with that the two started arguing while the others went and called some pizza.

"You't think they'll stop some time around...9:35?" Lysander asked. Talon shook his head and went to bed.

* * *

** Boring chapter huh? Well...tell me what you think. I have 3 other stories so yea. Anyway...you're probably wondering WHY Stella doesn't call Brandon 'snookums.' Well because I watched NICK! Not Rae or 4Kids. But I got used to the part where Brandon calls her 'sunshine.' Anyway...GOMENNASIA! I'm very gomennasia for not updating quickly. PLZ accept my apology. DOKI! XD**

**-Blood Tears for Eternity**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup. :/ Insert neutral face here. :/ I'm REALLY bored. I swear to god! I WANT something funny! NO—I NEED something funny! Enjoy this chapter. Don't hate me! This is the last chapter...and it's sad!**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Lie

"Do it or else!" Diaspro shouted.

"We. Said. NO!" Sky shouted back. Diaspro raised her hand and slapped him.

Sky's eyes widened at the sudden impact. "Do it or else!" she repeated.

"Fine. But promise to keep those RETARDS AWAY FROM THEM!" Helia shouted. His friends—along with the Betas—stared at him in shock. Helia was usually the calm, kind and supportive guy.

_Diaspro's P.O.V_:

I could see the winx with their former friends coming up. I looked at my group and winked at them. They nodded and grabbed their ex-boyfriends while I grabbed Sky. We kissed them and—like they had to do—didn't push away. We started to do a French kiss.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I could hear Musa shouted. My god, is her voice so loud that I swear my ear-drums burst. Riven broke apart from Stephanie and ran up to her while I continued to kiss Sky.

"It's not what it looks like!" he said.

_SLAP_!

Riven held his hand up to his left cheek where Musa had slapped him. "I hate you! I don't ever want to see you again!"

I was too distracted to see Bloom come up and yank me by my hair only to face Sky. "Bastard! BASTARD! BASTARD!" she shouted and then ran.

"C'mon Stella you know I wouldn't do th—"

_SLAP_!

There was another slap, but this one left Brandon's cheek with a scratch. Wow. Stella sure loves her nails.

"STUPID HEROES! Don't even go there!" Stella shouted as she kneed him where the sun ain't ever going to shine. She then ran. Flora was a totally different situation. She ignored Helia while she ripped some papers into pieces.

_Layla's P.O.V_:

My eyes felt like they were going to release a river. Nabu wouldn't do that! But...he did...he really did.

"Layla. Please. Let me explain!" he begged. I nodded. He gently placed a hand on my shoulder and started whispering into my ear.

He whispered, "Look. I would NEVER cheat on you. The reason _that _happened was because they threatened to hurt you. I couldn't let that happen. And it was also because we dumped them...for you. You're worth more than all the money in the world!"

I knew that Nabu wouldn't do that...and when he says I'm worth more then anything...he's serious. "I believe you Nabu..." I whispered as I hugged him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Wha-what?! UGH!" Nabu's ex-girlfriend then stomped away. My eyes widened in shock. She thought that I would let him slip away THAT easily?!

"...I've gotta go check on the girls...but...I'll see you later." I said as I left a soft kiss on his lips. He nodded and waved. As I started walking to the direction my friends left I looked back and saw him looking at me with a smile on his face.

_8 Years Later..._

"Irisella! You're gonna get hurt!" a 24 year old woman shouted as a 3 year old girl continued jumping on the couch.

"Yes mom." the girl said.

"LAYLA! I'm off to work! See you when I come back." a 25 year old man shouted as he came down running.

"Alright." Layla said as put a jacket around the little girl.

"Bye daddy!" the girl shouted.

"Bye honey! Bye Irisella!" he said as he waved at them and drove off. Layla grabbed Irisella's small hand and headed towards the door.

The girl look at her mother with big concerned violet eyes, "Where are we going mommy?"

"Somewhere..." she answered.

_Later that Day..._

"Why are we here? It's scary mommy!" Irisella informed as she held onto her mother.

"Because I'm visiting some friends of my..." Layla answered. At those last words she reached 5 graves.

"Bwoom Dowino. Stewa Sowawia. Flowa Lynwhea. Tecna Zenwith. Wusa Welody." the girl read.

"Their names were Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna and Musa." Layla said softly. She felt a tear drop.

"What happened mommy?" Irisella asked.

"Well...a girl named Diaspro...ran over then with her car the minute they got back with their love ones."

"That's sad!"

"Yes...I've been alone ever since..."

* * *

**Stupid? Yes. I'm very sorry...but...I just...lost interest and finished it with a...BLAM! So...I hope you liked this story. I'M REALLY SORRY! DONT HATE ME! And sorry it's short. :( Bye...**

**-XxXAmulet AmutoXxX**


End file.
